


Озарение

by CommanderShally



Series: Captain Hydra/Tony Stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Choking, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Из любой клетки можно выбраться — главное правильно подобрать ключ.





	Озарение

**Author's Note:**

> ТЕКСТ НЕБЕЧЕН!!!
> 
> ООС. HYDRA!AU: инфернальный свиноеб Капитан Гидра в наличии. Последняя, завершающая часть цикла, который я начала писать еще на первый тур StonyBingo. Предупреждения: нонкон, дабкон, асфиксия, насилие. Фоновый односторонний пепперони. Хэппи энда для пейринга здесь нет.

Тони открыл глаза. Часы на противоположной стене громко тикали и кажется вот-вот собирались бить полдень. Тони поднялся с кровати и взглянул на их циферблат — он почти каждый день удивлялся тому, откуда Пеппер достала такой антиквариат.  
  
Через тонкую щель возле потолка пробивался яркий луч света — Тони подошел к нему и сделал так чтобы он падал на лицо. К сожалению, другой альтернативы солнцу у него тут не было.  
  
— Доброе утро, — на мониторе возле двери появилось лицо Пеппер. — Если ты уже встал, то тебе стоит поторопиться, собрание через полчаса.  
  
Вот так всегда. Тони совсем забыл, что сегодня понедельник и каждую неделю он вынужден слушать нудную болтовню Фьюри вместо того чтобы идти и заниматься чем-нибудь действительно интересным. Но требование присутствовать на собрании было непреложно и нарушать его не стоило.  
  
Когда Тони оделся и вышел из своей комнаты в коридор его соседи уже торопились в сторону общего зала. Они кивали Тони, здоровались с ним за руку и приходилось нехотя им отвечать. Большую часть тех, кто жил с Тони на одном этаже он не знал, и оттого не понимал зачем же все эти церемонии.  
  
Во внешнем ангаре, который давно переоборудовали под место для собраний уже негде было яблоку упасть. Тони не стремился попасть в первые ряды — он забрался на крыло одного из старых почти развалившихся самолетов и уселся поудобнее. В желудке урчало и надо бы сходить позавтракать, но у Тони совсем не осталось времени чтобы добраться до кухни и успеть сюда.  
  
И вот спустя некоторое время на возвышающуюся над толпой сцену выкатили инвалидное кресло и Пеппер наклонила микрофон таким образом, чтобы Фьюри мог его использовать. Люди в зале затихли, а на большом экране за спиной Фьюри появилась известная каждому эмблема Щ.И.Т.а. При взгляде на нее у Тони почему-то всегда начинала чесаться грудь — то место где располагался небольшой круглый кусок пересаженной кожи, заменившей страшные шрамы, о которых он ничего не помнил и к сожалению, ни у кого не сохранилось фотографии. Хотя возможно отсутствие воспоминаний о них наоборот было к лучшему.  
  
— Я перейду сразу к делу, — наконец заговорил Фьюри и лицо его отчего-то казалось совершенно безэмоциональным — виноваты ли в этом были темные очки или отсутствие зрения… Тони всегда думал, что Фьюри самый жесткий и бескомпромиссный человек из тех что ему довелось знать и его прошлое сотворило из него человека без страха и чувств. — Нам удалось невероятное — Железный Палач не появлялся уже несколько недель, а это значит, что наша операция по его уничтожению была успешна…  
  
Толпа начала ликовать, но Фьюри жестом попросил их успокоиться.  
  
— Но это только один бой и войну нам еще предстоит выиграть, — продолжил он. — Мы с вами находимся там, где никакая падаль из Гидры нас не найдет. Это место абсолютно безопасно, а значит многие могут расслабиться. Так вот я прошу вас сохранять бдительность. Скоро мы представим вам план как обернуть оружие Гидры против нее и вновь сделать мир свободным от ее тирании…  
  
Слова Фьюри снова потонули в радости присутствующих, но на этот раз он дал им утихнуть самостоятельно.  
  
— У нас совсем недавно не было даже и надежды, но теперь с нами человек, чей отец стоял возле истоков Щ.И.Т.а — организации призванной защищать человечество от таких людей как Стивен Роджерс. К сожалению, Говард Старк не дожил до нашего триумфа, но вместо него эту победу с нами разделит его сын.  
  
Фьюри не делал никаких знаков, но почти все люди, находившиеся в зале, повернулись и посмотрели на Тони. Пришлось помахать им рукой и улыбнуться — Тони чувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
Когда собрание закончилось и все начали расходиться по своим делам, а Тони направился в сторону кухни по дороге туда его поймала Пеппер.  
  
— Как тебе сегодняшняя речь Фьюри? — она выглядела радостной.  
  
— Мне кажется он слишком забегает вперед, — Тони пожал плечами. — Нет никаких доказательство что Железный Палач погиб. Может он просто уехал в отпуск?  
  
Пеппер засмеялась.  
  
— Что? По-твоему, злодеям не нужно отдыхать?  
  
— Просто тебе стоит быть аккуратнее с такими высказываниями, — Пеппер заговорила тише. — Кто-то может подумать, что ты проявляешь симпатию к… другой стороне.  
  
Тони хотел ей ответить, что ее подозрения абсолютно беспочвенны, но они как раз дошли до кухни — длинная очередь желающих пообедать тянулась на несколько метров по коридору.  
  
— Замечательно, — недовольно произнес Тони и махнул рукой. — Почему я не могу воспользоваться своим состоянием и привезти сюда хотя бы нормальной еды? Знаешь, Пеппер, как я соскучился по настоящему американскому чизбургеру?  
  
Пеппер покачала головой и сочувственно погладила Тони по плечу.  
  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь в чем причина, — сказала она и Тони был на сто десять процентов уверен, что сейчас она снова повторит ему историю, которую он уже знал наизусть. — Ты не согласился сотрудничать с Гидрой, и Капитан устроил твое похищение, увез в Афганистан где тебя чуть не убили. Пришлось инсценировать твою смерть, чтобы Гидра от тебя отстала.  
  
Тони кивнул и тем самым согласился со всем что сказала Пеппер. Ему было достаточно красочного рассказа о пытках в Афганистане и о том, как ему порезали кожу на груди — так сильно что пришлось делать пересадку. Что не так было со шрамами Тони никак не мог вспомнить — его память словно заботясь о его здоровье и самочувствии любезно вычеркнула все неприятные события, словно их никогда и не происходило. Единственным что казалось Тони своеобразной связью с теми временами был ужасный зуд на груди, который возникал словно из ниоткуда и также быстро проходил.  
  
— Как пообедаешь, Фьюри хочет переговорить с тобой лично, — сообщила Пеппер и скрылась за поворотом, оставив Тони стоять в очереди, которая двигалась просто невообразимо медленно.  
  


***

— Как долго мы с тобой знакомы, Тони?  
  
— Три месяца.  
  
— А вот с твоим отцом я впервые пересекся за пару лет до его кончины, — голос Фьюри не усиленный микрофоном казался Тони гораздо мягче. — Он уже тогда чувствовал, что мир катится по наклонной, но никто его не слушал.  
  
— Но не вы? — предположил Тони и Фьюри в ответ просто улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, — Фьюри показал рукой на стул и Тони воспользовался предложением сесть. — И как видишь это не прошло для меня бесследно.  
  
Еще в первую неделю пребывания в этом месте Тони услышал историю о том, как Фьюри лишился зрения и с тех пор не доверяет никому.  
  
— Так зачем же вы меня вызвали? — поинтересовался Тони. Он надеялся добраться до своей мастерской как можно скорее — только там он не ощущал давления стен, отсутствия солнечного света и окон и вкус здешней еды сразу выветривался из памяти.  
  
Фьюри залез в карман своего пиджака и выудил оттуда внешний жесткий диск.  
  
— Вот здесь кое-что о последних планах нашего противника. Я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на них и предложил способ нейтрализовать. Мы не можем допустить чтобы у Роджерса все получилось.  
  
С этими словами Фьюри кинул диск в сторону Тони словно был уверен, что тот поймает.  
  
— И у меня к тебе небольшая просьба, — Фьюри заговорил тише. — Ни с кем не обсуждай содержимое этих планов, даже с Пеппер. Чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше.  
  
— Хорошо, — Тони спрятал диск в карман и вышел из комнаты Фьюри.  
  
Это было странно, даже слишком. К чему такая невероятная секретность?  
  
Тони добрался до своей мастерской, закрылся изнутри и стал разбираться с тем, что дал ему Фьюри.  
  
— Боже мой.  
  
Тони смотрел на планы трех огромных хелликерриеров, готовы подняться в небо и стереть с лица земли каждого кто хоть подумает в сторону сопротивления Гидре. Неужели Фьюри хотел вот так запросто отказаться от такой возможности дать сопротивлению преимущество? Об уничтожении даже и речи быть не могло — никто не обладал такими ресурсами, даже сам Тони. Нужно каким-то образом пробраться туда и переписать весь софт изнутри, все алгоритмы и заставить хелликерриеры работать на Щ.И.Т. — вернее на его остатки.  
  
Только вот как это сделать? Для этого нужно обладать доступом к системам Гидры и вряд ли кто-то из ее агентов постучится в дверь и предложит воспользоваться своим паролем.  
  
К счастью до запуска «Озарения» — так назывался этот проект — оставался еще целый месяц. Вряд ли кто-то будет с ним торопиться, ведь Гидре абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Думая об этом Тони прикинул, что если не будет отвлекаться на разные мелочи, то сможет написать код червя, способного добраться до «Озарения» по внешним каналам интернета за пару недель. Это конечно при условии, что удастся разобраться с управляющим алгоритмом.  
  


***

— Ты опять витаешь в облаках? — спросила Пеппер и Тони повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.  
  
— Есть немного.  
  
— Ну ты же пришел сегодня ко мне не для того чтобы мечтать о своих железяках? — Пеппер селя рядом и поцеловала Тони в губы.  
  
Если честно Тони не знал зачем он три раза в неделю ночевал у Пеппер. Это была какая-то странная традиция, которая воспринималась Тони как обязанность, ничем не лучше, чем ходить на собрания по понедельникам.  
  
Официально, для всех остальных обитателей базы Тони и Пеппер были парой. По крайней мере, когда Тони только появился здесь, со свежей кожей на груди, с жуткими провалами в памяти, Пеппер подошла к нему, обняла и поцеловала в губы. Сказала, что любит его и Тони поверил ей. Более того, он посчитал что, наверное, испытывает к ней что-то подобное.  
  
Правда дальше поцелуев и объятий их отношения не продвинулись. Тони хотел дать Пеппер больше, но, когда они добрались до кровати с явным намерением заняться сексом, ничего не вышло. Пеппер понимающе погладила Тони по голове, несколько раз повторила, что все нормально и это все психологическая травма после плена и пыток и просто нужно больше времени.  
  
Тони пытался разобраться в чем же дело, но в одиночестве он не испытывал проблем с возбуждением. Кажется, дело было в том, что он любил Пеппер, но не так как она его и Тони наделся что когда-нибудь у него хватит духу признаться ей в этом.  
  


***

Черно-золотой шлем Железного Палача и синее свечение глазниц его металлической маски постепенно становится кроваво-красным… Алые слезы стекают с по блестящей поверхности и от них остаются грязно-ржавые следы. Тони пробует отойти подальше, чувствует медный запах, который обволакивает его со всех сторон, парализует и кажется таким заманчивым, что еще немного и он не сможет устоять.  
  
Багровый взгляд Железного Палача гипнотизирует Тони, и он не может отвернуться. Он слышит, как за его спиной в воздух поднимаются хелликерриеры и дают первый залп по главной базе сопротивления — той самой где находится Тони, Пеппер и еще несколько сотен человек. «Озарение» не остановить, он слышит, как его зовет Пеппер и ее голос становится тише, пока совсем не замолкает… И Тони понимает, что плачет и не может остановиться — он вытирает слезы рукавами и по его ладоням расползаются красные пятна…  
  


***

Пробуждение не принесло облегчения.  
  
Все конечности казались тяжелыми. Тони не стал будить Пеппер, хотя на ее электронных часах стрелки показывали половину восьмого. Тони медленно прошел в ванную и умылся.  
  
Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и чуть не закричал — в первый момент ему показалось что он на самом деле плачет кровью. Тони внимательно вгляделся в собственное отражение и только убедившись, что все в порядке продолжил приводить себя в порядок.  
  
Обычно он так рано не вставал, но почему-то именно у Пеппер ему не спалось. Все время хотелось уйти еще до ее пробуждения, чтобы не разговаривать — объяснить свое поведение Тони не мог, просто следовал за своими желаниями. Хотя может быть все дело было в отсутствии механических часов, под тиканье которых Тони почему-то очень легко удавалось отключиться от внешнего мира и провалиться в сон.  
  
В такой час коридоры базы пустовали и на жилых этажах можно было встретить только уборщиков. Наверное, стоило спуститься ниже, проверить есть ли смысл идти завтракать.  
  
Но до кухни Тони не дошел. Какая-то шумиха в стороне от общего зала, ангаров и тактического отдела привлекла его внимание. Пара человек, оказавшиеся в коридоре в такой час, переговаривались и выглядели напуганными.  
  
— Разойтись! — приказал кто-то и Тони узнал этот голос. Мария Хилл — правая рука Фьюри по всем военным вопросам. Иногда Тони казалось, что она физически неспособна на улыбку.  
  
Люди прижались к стенам, пропуская странную процессию — за Хилл шли два десятка вооруженных до зубов агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые вели человека с мешком на голове. Единственное что Тони успел заметить была форма высокопоставленного офицера Гидры, мундир по старому образцу — такие носили приближенные Капитана. Пленнику сковали руки тяжелыми наручниками, от которых под мешок уходил толстый стержень — скорее всего присоединялся к ошейнику. По одному лишь блеску Тони распознал сплавы вибраниума, причем достаточно чистого.  
  
— Говорят это сам Капитан Гидра… — тихо произнес кто-то сбоку от Тони. Он бы поинтересовался почему этот человек решил, что закованный в кандалы это именно Капитан, но вопрос встал поперек горла, а неприятный зуд терзающий пересаженную кожу на груди так не вовремя вернулся. Кто-то из докторов сказал Тони что это все еще признаки заживления, но прошло уже слишком много времени, чтобы грудь продолжала чесаться.  
  
Тони знал куда ведут пленника — в глубине базы находилось тюремное крыло, состоявшее из нескольких камер для заключения, огороженных массивными дверями, укрепленными вибраниумом.  
  
Тони мог бы забыть о том, что увидел и пойти дальше по своим делам, отправиться на ранний завтрак, но какое-то знакомое и тревожное чувство похожее на любопытство расползлось внутри никак не давало успокоиться.  
  
Нужно убедиться. Узнать, понять кто прятался за мешком, потому что от этого зависело многое. Например, Тони думал, что если методы Хилл будут достаточно действенными, то гидровец расколется и выдаст какую-нибудь важную информацию, которая ускорит разработку червя для «Озарения».  
  
Да, у Тони появилось несколько причин, по которым его должны пустить в тюремное крыло, но скорее всего все сводилось к банальному интересу. Ему хотелось посмотреть в глаза человеку, который приказал убить Тони. Из-за действий Капитана Гидры жизнь Тони сейчас представляла собой дурной сон с элементами дня сурка — он не мог себе позволить даже выйти из базы, чтобы не стать мишенью.  
  
— Старк, ты куда собрался? — Хилл преградила Тони дорогу, когда тот оказался все в паре метров от нужной ему двери с надписью: «Тюремное крыло. Вход только по персональному разрешению агента Хилл».  
  
И вот сейчас Тони не знал, что ответить Хилл — она смотрела на него хищным взглядом, словно одно неверное движение и откусит голову.  
  
— Даже не думай приближаться к нему, — тихо сказала она. — Мы поставили к нему в охрану глухих, чтобы он не мог залезть им в голову.  
  
Слухи о феноменальном даре убеждения высших чинов Гидры ходили всегда, но Тони считал, что это все сказки.  
  
— Я… — он так и не решил, что солгать Хилл. Да и к тому же желание поглядеть на пленника резко угасло. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
— Давай, — произнесла Хилл — она так и не сдвинулась с места, продолжая наблюдать за тем как Тони отдалялся от нее. — Увижу, что ты тут ошиваешься, посажу под домашний арест.  
  
Тони добрался до мастерской и заперевшись принялся дальше изучать материалы по «Озарению»… Но дело шло подозрительно медленно, словно мысли его были заняты чем-то другим.  
  
Перед глазами так и стояло зрелище черного мундира с маленькими блестящими черепами на рукавах и карманах. Черные перчатки, из-за которых нельзя было понять какого цвета кожа у пленника — он весь был запечатан, закрыт одеждой сверху донизу и это только раззадорило любопытство Тони.  
  
Он сделал то, что обещал себе никогда не делать — взломал систему безопасности базы. Влез в видеонаблюдение и очень понадеялся, что в тюремном крыле стоят видеокамеры.  
  
Тони угадал. На его мониторе возникло несколько маленьких квадратов для каждой точки наблюдения — две на коридор и четыре на каждую комнату для заключенного.  
  
И только в одной из них было движение.  
  
Тони видел фотографии и записи выступлений Капитана Гидры раньше. От них сложно скрыться — они шли по всем каналам и нельзя было найти новостной выпуск без упоминания главной головы этой древней организации.  
  
Но сейчас все выглядело совсем иначе. Тони подглядывал, а Капитан ходил по своей камере из одного угла в другой — с него сняли китель и оказалось, что под ним у него белоснежная рубашка…  
  
Судя по цвету стен и решетки заменяющей дверь все было сделано из вибраниума. Тони это удивило — откуда у Фьюри такие связи чтобы получить металл из страны, которая вот уже почти десять лет находится под осадой Гидры.  
  
В коридоре тюремного крыла началось движение — Хилл вместе с вооруженной охраной подкатили к камере Капитана инвалидную коляску с Фьюри.  
  
— О, Ник, сколько зим, — заговорил Капитан.  
  
Звук идущий с микрофонов видеонаблюдения был не очень хороший, но Тони мог разобрать каждое слово и голос Капитана показался ему настолько знакомым, что можно было поклясться — Тони раньше слышал его вживую.  
  
— Слишком много, — ответил Фьюри.  
  
— Да, действительно, — Капитан дернул привинченный к полу металлический стул — крепления разлетелись в разные стороны и поставил его напротив решетки. А затем сел сам. — Выглядишь паршиво. Время тебя не пощадило, в отличие от меня. Хотя ты и так все прекрасно видишь.  
  
Лицо Капитана из-за ракурса камеры было видно не очень хорошо, но Тони почему-то очень четко себе представлял, как оно выглядит. Видимо его воображение сегодня разыгралось не на шутку.  
  
— Объясни мне, Стив, зачем ты сюда пришел? — спросил Фьюри и Тони подумал, что ему послышалось.  
  
— Ты что-то путаешь, старина Ник, — Капитан сложил руки крест-накрест и откинулся на спинку стула. — Вы меня захватили в плен. Я имел неосторожность оказаться в зоне влияния вашего кружка по интересам.  
  
— Хватит заговаривать нам зубы, юблюдок, — не выдержала Хилл. — Что тебе нужно? Говори…  
  
Хилл не закончила. Фьюри коснулся ее руки, и она замолчала.  
  
— Мария хотела сказать, что все прекрасно понимают какое тонкое равновесие, установилось между этим местом и остальным миром, — Фьюри взялся за колеса коляски и подъехал поближе, буквально полшага. — Ты позволил нам жить здесь, сохранить подобие надежды, чтобы мы не мешались у тебя под ногами и не портили статистику завоеваний. Поверь мне, Стив, мы ценим это. Но ты обещал мне что никогда ни один член Гидры не ступит на территорию этой базы и нарушил его сегодня утром. Я хочу понять почему? Что изменилось?  
  
Фьюри перестал говорить. Воцарилась тишина. А потом Капитан повернул голову и посмотрел прямо в видеокамеру, словно желал взглянуть в глаза тому, кто за ними наблюдает. Тони стало не по себе, и он свернул окошко, оставив себе только возможность слышать.  
  
— «Ни один член Гидры не ступит на территорию этой базы»? Серьезно, Ник? Ты сам-то веришь в то что говоришь? — Капитан звучал уже не так спокойно, как минуту назад, словно что-то изменилось, но Тони не мог заставить себя посмотреть, что именно. — Ты забрал то что принадлежит мне, практически выдернул из моих объятий, притащил сюда и теперь спрашиваешь почему я пришел? Да ты все такой же лис, как и раньше.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответил Фьюри и его голос тоже изменился. Тони слышал эту новую интонацию у Фьюри прежде — когда тот рассказывал о людях, из-за которых он лишился зрения.  
  
— Знаешь, я бы мог стереть это место с лица земли если бы захотел, — продолжил Капитан. — Прислал бы сюда пару десятков наших новых солдат, им как раз надо оттачивать свои навыки. Это была бы резня, после которой в живых остался бы только ты, Ник — чтобы мог рассказывать о том, что бывает если выводишь из себя Капитана Гидру. Но я милосерден. Ты можешь не верить в это — я тебе докажу. Никто на этой базе не погибнет от моей руки. Я буду находиться в этой камере до тех пор, пока не заберу то, что по праву принадлежит мне и тогда мы уйдем домой.  
  
— Откуда у тебя такая уверенность, что ты получишь желаемое?  
  
— Потому что запретный плод слишком сладок…  
  
В мастерскую постучали — Тони вздрогнул, быстро отключился от видеонаблюдения. А затем открыл дверь — за порогом стояла Пеппер.  
  
— Тони, я узнала что ты так и не позавтракал, — сказала она.  
  
— Откуда? — Тони действительно удивился проницательности Пеппер. — На кухне есть шпион, который сдает тебе все мои приемы пищи?  
  
Пеппер покачала головой.  
  
— Ты меня впустишь?  
  
Тони огляделся — на всех его мониторах были открыты материалы по «Озарению», а Фьюри просил не делиться этой информацией.  
  
— Прости, но не могу, — он подумал, что Пеппер будет протестовать, но вместо этого она протянула ему бумажный пакет из которого пахло едой и кофе.  
  
— Тогда увидимся вечером, — она потянулась чтобы поцеловать Тони, но ей удалось лишь едва коснуться его губ. Тони почти сразу же отстранился, взял свой запоздалый завтрак у нее из рук и улыбнувшись закрыл дверь.  
  
Тони еще раз посмотрел на спецификации хелликерриеров… Сомнений не оставалось — Капитан Гидра сдался в плен чтобы добраться до диска с «Озарением». Причем пришел сюда тихо, без боя — значит боялся, что информация может быть утеряна.  
  
Возможно благодаря этому у сопротивления появилась фора.  
  


***

Уже далеко за полночь Тони добрался до своей кровати и просто рухнул на нее. Он весь вечер ломал голову над зашифрованным алгоритмом, который являлся сердцем «Озарения» и без которого нельзя запустить хелликерриеры.  
  
Что-то не сходилось. Тони думал, что если пробраться в код, то можно заставить весь проект работать на сопротивление. Зачем нейтрализовать, как попросил его Фьюри? Как же речи об окончательной победе над Гидрой?  
  
И тут Тони осенило. Он вскочил с постели и босиком побежал прочь из комнаты. Ему нужно было задать Фьюри один единственный вопрос, причем именно сейчас, потому что до утра Тони никак не мог его оставить.  
  
Он добрался до комнаты Фьюри и громко постучал. Щелкнул замок и дверь отъехала в сторону.  
  
Тони вошел внутрь и увидел Фьюри — тот сидел на кровати.  
  
— Кому обязан столь поздним визитом? — спросил он, протянул руку до прикроватной тумбочки и взял с нее темные очки и надел их.  
  
— Это я, — Тони подошел поближе, уверенный, что Фьюри узнал его по голосу. — Мне нужно кое-что спросить.  
  
— В такой час?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, я слушаю.  
  
— Почему «Озарение» нужно обезвредить, а не перепрограммировать, сделав оружием сопротивления? — Тони решил не тянуть.  
  
Фьюри вздохнул, потер лоб пальцами, подтянул очки повыше.  
  
— Потому что у нас вряд ли получится использовать его.  
  
— Это неправда, — возразил Тони. — Хелликерриеры именно то что нам необходимо, чтобы отрезать сразу все головы и прижечь их так, что нигде больше не отрастет.  
  
— Тони, решение принимаю не только я и мои коллеги согласились что нам нужно не допустить запуска «Озарения», а все остальное неважно.  
  
И тут Тони на ум пришел разговор Фьюри с Капитаном в тюремном крыле.  
  
— Вы не хотите нарушать перемирие? — спросил Тони. — Так ведь? Пока вы не нападаете на Гидру, она дает вам спокойно жить на этой базе, чтобы все особо рьяные противники Гидры приходили и оставались тут навечно, постоянно подпитываемые пустой надеждой на победу, которой никогда не будет?  
  
Судя по тому как выглядел Фьюри Тони угадал.  
  
— Я выбрал меньшее зло.  
  
— Вы струсили, — вот сейчас Тони немного рассердился. Он уже столько раз слышал слова Фьюри о том, как крепнет сопротивление и что вот-вот они сделают решающий шаг. И люди, которые жили с Тони на одном этаже верили в эту сказку. И неделя за неделей проходили почти мгновенно, но ничего не менялось — самые активные погибали за пределами базы, а те, кто оставался оседали, даже заводили семьи…  
  
— Может быть, — ответил Фьюри. — Испытывать страх не зазорно, Тони. Гораздо важнее, что будет с тобой, когда ты взглянешь ему в глаза. Давным-давно я так и сделал и посмотри, что со мной стало…  
  
С этими словами Фьюри снял очки и поднял веки.  
  
— Благодаря мне сотни могут спокойно жить, не думая о том, что завтра за ними придут, сотрут память и от них, ничего не останется кроме выверенной до последнего слова пропаганды. На этой базе выросли дети, которые никогда не слышали «хайль гидра» вживую, так зачем же мне тащить их на войну, зная, что мы проиграем?  
  
Тони не мог поверить — Фьюри сдался. Сам Тони считал, что можно победить, для этого всего лишь необходимо взломать чертов алгоритм и тогда «Озарение» будет слушаться и сделает все что угодно.  
  
— Если это перемирие настолько незыблемо, то что в тюремном крыле делает сам Капитан Гидра? — возможно не стоило говорить об этом, но мысли Тони настолько были заняты кодом «Озарения», что он не видел другой возможности раскусить его как задать пару вопросов самому опасному человеку на планете.  
  
Фьюри покачал головой и опять надел очки.  
  
— Я должен был догадаться что твое любопытство тебя до добра не доведет. Как много ты услышал?  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что Капитан пришел за диском, — чем больше Тони думал об этой версии, тем больше она ему нравилось. Ведь если в руках умелого программиста «Озарение» могло стать грозным оружием, то что с ним станет если им займется сам Тони Старк?  
  
Однако Фьюри выглядел слишком удивленным для человека, который тоже знал об истинных мотивах присутствия Капитана на базе сопротивления. Может он не догадался или не сумел раскусить пленника?  
  
— Если вы хотите, чтобы я сделал «Озарение» бесполезным для Гидры, то мне нужно поговорить с ним, — не дожидаясь пока Фьюри ответит продолжил Тони.  
  
— С Роджерсом? Исключено.  
  
— Почему? — Тони не понимал к чему такая осторожность — там же вибраниумная клетка, из которой Капитан выбраться сможет только если по кусочкам себя между прутьев просунет. Да и к тому же там на страже глухая охрана, как сказала Хилл.  
  
— Потому что Роджерс думает, что ты погиб, — Фьюри сполз с кровати и медленно прошел до двери в ванную. Оттуда он вернулся со стаканом воды. — Если он узнает, что ты жив, то снова начнет тебя преследовать, желая присоединить к своей научной группе.  
  
— У него там и так весь цвет человечества, зачем ему еще и я?  
  
— Тони, у тебя конечно много достоинств, но скромность вряд ли входит в их число, — Фьюри сделал пару глотков и поставил воду на прикроватную тумбочку. — Твой интеллект — это огромный бриллиант, которого так не хватает для «короны» Капитана Гидры.  
  
— То есть даже в присутствии Хилл нельзя? — Тони должен был попытаться. Фьюри покачал головой.  
  
— Завтра наши программисты перепишут протоколы безопасности, будь любезен — не вздумай их взламывать снова. Я прошу тебя по-хорошему, Тони, оставь это. Я знаю, что ты способен разобраться с «Озарением» и без беседы с Роджерсом.  
  
Тони кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, нет значит нет, — он шагнул к двери. — Тогда я пошел.  
  
Он не стал дожидаться прощальных слов от Фьюри — покинул его сразу же. Только Тони не вернулся в свою комнату, а решил зайти на кухню. Посреди ночи вряд ли там было чем поживиться, но как правило повара оставляли пару чашек холодного кофе в кофейнике.  
  
После притока кофеина к мозгу Тони подумал, что даст себе еще один день на то, чтобы одолеть алгоритм и если этого не случится, то сообразит, как поговорить с Капитаном в обход запрета Фьюри.  
  


***

— Тони, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — Пеппер коснулась его руки и выдернула из размышлений. Тони так сильно задумался что перестал есть, и вся его еда остыла.  
  
— Прости, — Тони коротко улыбнулся и для вида даже попытался что-то пожевать, но аппетита не было.  
  
— Я говорила тебе, что на базу приедет группа беженцев, Фьюри пообещал им убежище, — Пеппер наколола на вилку кусочки салата и отчего-то не смотрела на Тони. — Вчера весь отдел снабжения думал о том, как расположить новых людей.  
  
— Ммм, — голос Пеппер опять казался Тони бессмысленным шумом. Он прикидывал в уме как разобраться с алгоритмом, поэтому сказанное Пеппер доходило до него фрагментами.  
  
— ...против, если мы поживем вместе?  
  
— Что? — Тони сомневался, что понял все верно.  
  
— Мне придется освободить свою комнату для прибывающих, поэтому я подумала, что могла бы переехать к тебе, — вот сейчас Пеппер смотрела Тони прямо в глаза и было видно, как она нервничает. — На базе есть еще пустые жилые помещения, но они находятся в другом секторе.  
  
— Конечно, почему бы и нет, — возможно это была не самая лучшая идея, но Тони считал, что ничего плохого в том, чтобы жить с Пеппер нет. В конце концов он и так ночевал у нее через день, а теперь она будет всегда рядом.  
  
Пеппер засияла, услышав ответ Тони, потянулась к нему и поцеловала, а потом взглянула на часы, висевшие под потолком столовой и сославшись на срочные дела быстро ушла.  
  
Спустя полчаса Тони смотрел в строчки кода и никак не мог понять, что с ними не так. Почему его не отпускало ощущение, что если он сможет взломать алгоритм, то все случится не так как он ожидает.  
  
Время тянулось медленно и уже ближе к ужину Тони сдался — «Озарение» не поддавалось ему и стоило признать, что тот, кто придумал все это был настоящим гением.  
  
Между делом Тони наплевав на запрет Фьюри снова влез в систему видеонаблюдения и опять смотрел за тем, как Капитан лежит на кровати в своей камере. Сегодня его уже переодели в темно-синий комбинезон — такие носили уборщики. Правда на нагрудных карманах у Капитана красовалась эмблема Гидры — видимо было сделано специально, чтобы никто даже и не подумал, что Фьюри посадил за решетку своего.  
  
Куда подевался мундир Тони не знал — в камере его не было и вряд ли Капитан спрятал свою одежду за куском матового стекла, огораживающего санузел.  
  
Хорошо, обмануть систему безопасности Тони смог бы даже с закрытыми глазами, но как пройти мимо двух глухих парней, что стояли возле входа в тюремное крыло? Тони переключился на ту видеокамеру, которая показывала коридор и к своему удивлению обнаружил что охрана отсутствовала. Похоже кое-кто относился к своим обязанностям спустя рукава.  
  
Перебрав добрый десяток точек наблюдения Тони наконец-то нашел нерадивых стражников — они забрались на склад отдела снабжения и раздобыли там какие-то конфеты.  
  
— Вот это да, — Тони покачал головой. Винить этих ребят за пристрастие к сладкому он не мог — только не на этой базе.  
  
Насколько он знал один из охранников получил травму в детстве, тогда и потерял слух. А второй таким родился. Хилл конечно тоже молодец, додумалась доверить такое серьезное задание тем, кто не воспринимал Капитана всерьез и за пределами базы-то никогда не был.  
  
Глядя на то как оба охранника оглядываясь добрались до дверей в тюремное крыло у Тони созрел план. Для его осуществления придется конечно рискнуть, но он считал что оно стоило. Тем более если в итоге он смог бы приблизить сопротивление к победе.  
  


***

В отделе снабжения, где Пеппер являлась главной Тони знал все коды доступа. Еще Пеппер никогда не задерживалась на работе так допоздна, а сегодня она, наверное, занята тем, что собирала вещи для переезда и поэтому ушла с работы пораньше.  
  
Никто не обратил внимания на то что Тони околачивался возле склада. Ну кто мог заподозрить его в чем-то плохом? Время было позднее, поэтому некому бить тревогу, когда Тони взял коробку конфет и отправился с ней в сторону тюремного крыла.  
  
Маленькие лампочки на камерах видеонаблюдения выключались стоило Тони оказаться в поле их зрения, а потом за работу брался специально написанный для этой диверсии вирус.  
  
Язык жестов Тони к сожалению, не знал, поэтому приготовил записку. «Впустите меня поговорить с пленником на десять минут и тогда эта коробка ваша» — гласил ее текст.  
  
Охранники переглянулись и один из них покосился в сторону видеокамеры под потолком.  
  
— Ну конечно, а пару часов назад тебя это не беспокоило, — поворчал Тони и перевернул лист бумаги. С другой стороны, было написано «О системе безопасности не беспокойтесь, все схвачено». Прочитав послание, охранники расступились, пропуская Тони к двери, а сами тотчас же разорвали упаковку конфет и принялись за сладкое.  
  
— Боже, Хилл, у тебя точно проблема с подбором кадров, — сказал Тони и ввел на кодовом замке нужную комбинацию. К счастью для него тут ничего взламывать не пришлось — Хилл была слишком небрежна и вводила необходимые цифры, не скрываясь ни от кого.  
  
— Удивительно, как вы тут вообще так долго протянули, — набрав последнюю девятку дверь с глухим щелчком дернулась и открылась.  
  
Тони глубоко вдохнул и шагнул в тюремное крыло. Едва он ступил на отделанный вибраниумом пол автоматический замок за его спиной еще раз щелкнул, отрезая путь к быстрому отступлению.  
  
Он медленно прошел вперед — Тони забыл уточнить в какой именно камере находился Капитан. Оказалось, что в третьей от входа.  
  
Капитан лежал на кровати и кажется совсем не отреагировал на гостя, хотя не мог не слышать, как открывалась дверь.  
  
— У меня к вам несколько вопросов, — произнес Тони остановившись в трех шагах от решетки.  
  
Как только Тони заговорил Капитан резко сел и уставился на него, словно не поверил своим глазам. Он встал с кровати и почти мгновенно оказался совсем рядом с вибраниумными прутьями отделяющими его от Тони.  
  
— Как я рад тебя видеть, — сказал он. — Я боялся, что эти варвары могли навредить тебе.  
  
— Зачем бы им делать это? — Тони не понял почему Капитан вообще обращался к нему, словно к старому знакомому. — Я хочу спросить у вас про главный алгоритм «Озарения».  
  
— Вот значит как, — Капитан улыбнулся и Тони стало не по себе. — Старина Ник доверил тебе разбираться с нашим детищем? Ты наверняка ломаешь голову…  
  
— Почему? — переспросил Тони — явно что Капитан знал об «Озарении» достаточно много, хоть и говорил какие-то странные вещи. Тони был наслышан о даре убеждения Капитана Гидры и возможно был слишком самоуверен в собственной способности противостоять любому психологическому воздействию.  
  
— Знаешь, как бывает, когда пытаешься вспомнить слово, а оно у тебя на кончике языка вертится и мучает этим? — Капитан протянул руку и обхватив один из железных прутьев провел по нему пальцами, а потом посмотрел на Тони. — Мне очень жаль, что ты ничего не помнишь. Так не хочется проходить все заново, хотя в этом конечно же есть своя прелесть.  
  
— Что? — теперь Тони вообще не понимал ничего из того что произносил Капитан. Еще как назло пересаженная кожа на груди снова начала чесаться, и Капитан заметил это.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что они удалили шрамы, — ледяным тоном сказал он. — Я узнаю какой врач сотворил с тобой это и оторву ему руки.  
  
Тони стало тяжело дышать. Хорошо, панические атаки у него случались в первые две недели на базе, когда он только осознавал все, что с ним произошло и неясные воспоминания о плене периодически давали о себе знать. Он не видел ничего конкретного, только постоянное давление на шею и острие ножа, приставленное к груди.  
  
Но сейчас поблизости не было ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать вспышки памяти. Тони отступил назад и еще немного, и еще пока не уперся спиной в стену — она казалась ледяной даже сквозь футболку и от этого холода стало чуточку легче.  
  
— Какую же сказку они сочинили для тебя, чтобы все что было между нами… — Капитан не договорил фразу. Вернее, его губы продолжали двигаться, но Тоне не слышал слов, словно мир вокруг мгновенно лишился звуков. А потом ноги перестали держать Тони. Он сполз на пол и ему не хватало воздуха, кусок кожи на груди горел и давил, словно камень и хотелось вырезать его, но у Тони не было ничего под рукой…  
  
Каким чудом он выполз и тюремного крыла Тони не знал. Возможно его вытащил оттуда один из глухих охранников, когда десять минут закончились.  
  
Тони стоял, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью и только когда снова смог нормально дышать и слышать, медленно поплелся в свою комнату.  
  
— Тони, ты не против если я… Боже мой, что случилось? — голос Пеппер, звонкий и может быть слишком радостный — по крайней мере в начале — бил по вискам и Тони хотел, чтобы она замолчала. И желательно отстала от него и дала просто поспать.  
  
Но у Пеппер было другое мнение. Она каким-то образом стянула с Тони футболку, довела его до ванной и начала доставать аптечку.  
  
Тони смотрел на себя в зеркало и не сразу его взгляд опустился ниже, до места где когда-то были шрамы.  
  
— Что ты сделал? Как поранился? — сыпала вопросами Пеппер, смачивая медицинскую салфетку, чтобы обработать глубокие царапины, которыми была исполосована грудь Тони.  
  
— Сложно объяснить, — солгал Тони. Он спрятал свои руки от Пеппер, потому что наверняка у него под ногтями была кровь. — А ты почему не спишь?  
  
— Разбирала коробки, — ответила Пеппер, пытаясь найти в аптечке повязку. — Знаешь, переезд — это всегда очень трудно.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Тони даже попытался ей улыбнуться. — Пеппер, давай я сам закончу, а ты иди ложись.  
  
— Уверен? — спросила она. Тони кивнул. Пеппер протянула ему аптечку, чмокнула его в щеку и вышла из ванной.  
  
Тони посмотрел на свои ногти — его опасения оправдались. Он расцарапал себе грудь и, наверное, бы продолжил это делать, если бы не выбрался из тюремного крыла.  
  
Тони старался не думать о словах, сказанных Капитаном — боялся, что снова станет плохо. Он заклеил царапины стерильной повязкой, как следует вымыл руки и лицо и отправился спать.  
  
И очень надеялся, что сегодня он не увидит снов.  
  


***

Когда часы пробили два часа ночи Тони понял, что уснуть у него не получится. Даже тиканье сегодня не помогало. Он аккуратно встал с кровати, чтобы не разбудить Пеппер, оделся и выскользнул из комнаты.  
  
В мастерской стояла тишина — впрочем тут и так работал только сам Тони, редко пуская кого-нибудь помочь. В одиночку у него получалось гораздо быстрее разобраться с теми задачами что ему подкидывал Фьюри — хотя за последнее время это были как правило только ремонтные работы и Тони жутко соскучился именно по изобретению чего-либо с нуля.  
  
У сопротивления зачастую не было необходимых ресурсов и возможностей, к которым так привык Тони. На самом деле вынужденное заточение на этой базе иногда казалось просто невыносимым, но потом Тони вспоминал что находится тут не просто так, а из соображений безопасности.  
  
Только вот как можно было судить об этом когда самый опасный человек на планете располагался несколькими ярусами ниже и одним своим видом довел Тони до паники.  
  
Тони все еще ощущал зуд — правда пытаясь почесать грудь он сталкивался с материалом повязки и сразу же одергивал руки.  
  
О произошедшем в тюремном крыле Тони старался не думать. Он снова принялся за «Озарение» в надежде разобраться с алгоритмом самостоятельно раз Капитан ничего полезного ему не сказал.  
  
_Знаешь как бывает когда пытаешься вспомнить слово, а оно у тебя на кончике языка вертится и мучает этим?_  
  
Тони проснулся от того что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Он кое-как выпрямился.  
  
— Который час? — спросил Тони. Он огляделся и обнаружил что рядом с ним стояла Хилл, а за ней в мастерскую заявились еще два вооруженных агента.  
  
— Старк, кажется Фьюри запретил тебе взламывать систему безопасности базы? — это был риторический вопрос, потому что, не дожидаясь какого-либо ответа от Тони Хилл кивнула и один из ее подчиненных подал ей наручники.  
  
— Сделаешь это еще раз, — Хилл ткнула их Тони прямо в лицо. — И будешь носить эти милые браслеты до конца жизни. Ты меня понял?  
  
Тони сразу же кивнул. Он все еще наполовину спал, и та часть его мозга что успела проснуться советовала соглашаться с Хилл во всем. Как разобраться с происходящим Тони решил бы потом — желательно после чашки кофе.  
  
Хилл и ее «друзья» вышли из мастерской и Тони снова упал лицом в бумаги на столе.  
  
Наверное, надо было сыграть дурачка и заявить Хилл что Тони ничего не знает о взломе. Но у нее наверняка имелись доказательства, Тони проворачивал этот трюк уже во второй раз и вполне возможно среди программистов базы нашелся кто-нибудь талантливый и сумел распознать почерк взломщика…  
  
Тони резко выпрямился.  
  
Вот что его терзало последнее время и почему он никак не мог разобраться с алгоритмом «Озарения» — нужно просто напросто найти подпись автора и тогда зная кто он такой станет гораздо проще разгадать код. Таких высококвалифицированных специалистов в мире от силы было с десяток и Тони по памяти мог назвать чем отличился каждый из них.  
  
Только вот человек создавший «Озарение» от первой буквы в коде до последнего винтика хелликерриера… Тони покачал головой. Единственная его версия была слишком невероятной чтобы быть правдой. Ему еще в самый первый момент показалось, что программист написавший внутренности «Озарения» пользуется теми же приемами что и Тони, вплоть до мелочей.  
  
Но такое развитие событий было маловероятно. Как, где и при каких обстоятельствах Тони мог написать такой внушительный проект? На его создание ушло бы несколько месяцев, а он не находился в плену так долго. Да и вообще эта версия звучала как одна большая выдумка, которую страдающий от перенапряжения мозг Тони выдал наобум.  
  
Потому что если все содержимое диска это его рук дело, то Тони не нужно ничего взламывать — надо просто найти ключ, то самое висящее на кончике языка слово и система сама откроется ему и покажет все свои секреты.  
  
Но никаких «ключей» на ум Тони не приходило — последнее что хранилось в его памяти из времен до прибытия на базу это многочисленные отказы Капитану Гидре, чистая ненависть к нему и всей организации. Тони бы никогда не согласился работать на Гидру — не в этой жизни.  
  
Потом был плен и быть может его все-таки заставили изобретать и пока за Тони не пришли свои он успел сделать слишком многое. Кто знал на что способен его мозг в стрессовой ситуации? И вот теперь Капитан явился сюда за диском, чтобы получить обратно «Озарение» и сделать мировое господство Гидры непоколебимым.  
  
Тони должен еще раз поговорить с Капитаном. На этот раз он будет игнорировать его слова, наденет наушники, которые используют люди Хилл на стрельбище и если Капитан надумает делиться информацией, то пусть делает это на бумаге. В этом плане было слишком много изъянов, начиная с того, что кто-нибудь мог перехватить Тони на подходе к тюремному крылу и люди Фьюри могли вновь поймать его на взломе. Или сам Тони не совсем был уверен в том, зачем именно снова идет разговаривать с самым опасным человеком на планете. Отчего-то ему казалось, что у Капитана гораздо больше ответов не об «Озарении», а о том времени, которое кажется безвозвратно выпало из памяти Тони.  
  
С этой мыслью Тони вышел из мастерской. Он слишком хотел знать правду, чтобы отступать.  
  


***

Когда Тони добрался до тюремного крыла после отбоя, то охрана его уже ждала.  
  
— Ребята, вам вообще хоть дают отдохнуть? — спросил Тони, прекрасно зная, что никто ему не ответит. Охранники выхватили из его рук коробку конфет и почти сразу же принялись за ее содержимое.  
  
Переступать порог во второй раз было тяжелее — Тони уже представлял, что его может ожидать, поэтому сразу же надел наушники. А еще он прихватил листы с вопросами, на которые можно отвечать да или нет — он очень надеялся, что Капитан согласится на этот маленький допрос.  
  
Капитан словно знал, что Тони придет — он поставил стул прямо напротив решетки и сидел на нем сложив ногу на ногу.  
  
Он что-то сказал, но Тони его не услышал, наушники сработали на ура. Тони встал напротив него и показал первый лист, на котором было выведено «У меня к вам есть вопросы. Отвечайте на них только кивая или качая головой».  
  
Капитан согласился, но поднялся со стула и подошел ближе, словно делал вид, что ему плохо видно написанные от руки слова. Тони посчитал это признаком опасности. Он вздохнул и открыл следующий вопрос.  
  
«Проект “Озарение” сделал я?» — Капитан улыбнулся и Тони сразу стало понятно, что это был утвердительный ответ.  
  
«Я находился у вас в заложниках?» — Капитан замотал головой — Тони ему не поверил. Черт возьми вся его система рушилась так как он был уверен, что и тут Капитан подтвердит его догадки.  
  
Тони подумал о том, что сильно рискует — сердце и так уже стучало в груди в бешеном ритме — и стянул с себя наушники.  
  
— Когда я спросил о том держали ли меня в заложниках я имел в виду пребывание в здании принадлежащем Гидре против моей воли, — Тони не смог удержаться и на последних словах звучал уже откровенно раздраженным.  
  
— Только в первое время, — спокойно и как-то слишком тихо ответил Капитан. — Три, может четыре месяца, а потом ты стал частью семьи.  
  
— И опять ложь, — Тони не сдержался и шагнул навстречу Капитану — ему так хотелось, чтобы тот признался в своем обмане. — Я был в плену всего месяц, это всем известно.  
  
— И смог бы ты за столь короткий срок создать «Озарение»? — Капитан ухмыльнулся, подошел вплотную к решетке и добавил: — Ты гений, Тони, но даже тебе нужно спать, есть и наслаждаться жизнью.  
  
Тони совершенно не понравились интонации, с которыми Капитан произнес конец фразы. Он смотрел на Тони иначе — не как на тюремщика или возможного противника. Это был взгляд охотника, готового разделать свою добычу голыми руками.  
  
— Что же вы больше не будете использовать подсказки? — Капитан кивнул на оставшиеся вопросы и Тони только сейчас заметил, как смял все листы и сжал их так крепко что было больно руке.  
  
— Иди к черту, — выплюнул Тони и сразу же направился к выходу. Кажется, этот визит с самого начала был плохой идеей. На что Тони вообще рассчитывал? Куда подевалось его критическое мышление?  
  
— Тони, — позвал его Капитан. — Я хочу поделиться с тобой маленькой тайной.  
  
Это была ловушка — даже думать не надо. Тони тяжело вздохнул и развернулся. Если Капитан действительно собрался рассказать что-то важное, шанс нужно использовать — по крайней мере так Тони себя убеждал. Хотя в глубине души знал, что ни «Озарение» ни какая другая информация тут не при чем.  
  
Тони вернулся на свое прежнее место напротив Капитана, чувствуя себя не в силах перешагнуть порог тюремного крыла.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
— Боюсь даже несмотря на тот факт, что ты скорее всего взломал систему безопасности этого места, у Фьюри останется возможность узнать все, что я хочу тебе сообщить.  
  
Капитан поманил его к себе пальцем и Тони едва сдержался от того чтобы шагнуть вперед. Какая неведомая магия держала его здесь, словно завороженного.  
  
— Я не буду подходить, — Тони скрестил руки на груди, поглядывая на выход.  
  
— Тогда я ничего не расскажу, — Капитан пожал плечами и немного развернулся, словно собрался отойти вглубь камеры.  
  
— Где гарантия что, если я окажусь рядом ты не свернешь мне шею? — боже, Тони готов торговаться лишь бы узнать, что за тайна. Тони был уверен, что она касалась его пребывания в плену, потому что Капитан так смотрел, будто видел его насквозь. От этого взгляда невозможно было скрыться или сопротивляться ему.  
  
— Тони, я обещаю тебе, что отсюда ты выйдешь в полном порядке, — Капитан еще раз улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, — Тони кивнул. — Только держи руки так чтобы я их видел.  
  
Капитан поднял ладони на уровень лица и Тони шагнул в его сторону. Как только он оказался достаточно близко, Капитан молниеносно протянул руку между прутьев и схватил Тони за горло.  
  
— Ты… обещал… — кое-как произнес Тони — он даже не удивился. Мало того, Тони чувствовал себя так, словно знал, чем все закончится. Он выронил смятые листы бумаги, и они разлетелись во все стороны. Тони пытался разжать пальцы Капитана, но все было бесполезно.  
  
— И я не собираюсь ничего нарушать, — произнес Капитан. Он притянул Тони вплотную к решетке, так что прутья прислонились к скулам и свободной рукой провел по его лицу. — Боже, Тони, как я скучал по тебе.  
  
Тони хотел ему что-то ответить, но не успел — Капитан поцеловал его. Сначала это казалось даже нежным, но очень скоро Тони начал испытывать нехватку воздуха, инстинктивно открыл рот, и Капитан принял это за приглашение…  
  
Его вторая рука оказалась у Тони на ширинке — Капитан дернул за нее и кажется порвал. Капитан залез в белье и обхватил ладонью его член — все это происходило пока он продолжал вытягивать из Тони воздух играя с его языком… И Тони почти потерял сознание, когда хватка чуть ослабла, а Капитан отстранился, давая ему вдохнуть.  
  
Но вместе с первой такой желанной порцией кислорода, от которой почти сразу почему-то закружилась голова Тони почувствовал возбуждение, сильное, неконтролируемое словно взявшееся из ниоткуда. Пальцы Капитана на его члене обжигали, сжимали и отчего-то делали только хуже — Тони чуть не согнуло пополам от яркой волны удовольствия, перемешанной с горечью в горле и тяжестью пальцев на шее.  
  
Он схватился за прутья решетки как за последнюю опору, ограничивающую не только свободу Капитана, но и его возможности навредить Тони.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — едва слышно сказал Капитан. — Посмотрим не растерял ли ты все свои навыки…  
  
Тони даже не успел до конца понять его слова, когда та рука Капитана что держала за горло сжала еще сильнее. Наверное, Тони мог почувствовать, как деформируется его гортань, но все его внимание переключилось на вторую ладонь Капитана, которой он начал грубо дрочить.  
  
Воздуха снова не хватало, охрана не так и не появлялась чтобы вытащить Тони из этой ловушки, а язык Капитана снова оказался у него во рту… Тони почти взвыл, кончая, ощущая, как Капитан аккуратно ослабляет хватку сначала снизу, а затем и с его горла…  
  
Тони рухнул на колени, он пытался отдышаться, глотка горела от резкого доступа кислорода, и он кашлял так сильно что казалось его сейчас просто вывернет наизнанку. Но когда Тони наконец-то смог нормально вдохнуть и не чувствовать головокружения на месте боли и страха медленно расползалась посторгазменная тяжесть и все тело словно покалывало последними всполохами удовольствия.  
  
— Только не говори мне что ты и это забыл тоже, — сказал Капитан. Тони вдруг резко осознал где он находится, что только что произошло. Он кое-как поднялся на ноги, собрал разбросанные по полу листы бумаги и покинул тюремное крыло.  
  
К счастью охрана не особо обратила внимание на Тони — боже, да они до сих пор ели конфеты… Впрочем Тони не мог их ни в чем винить — он сам полез играть с огнем и получил по заслугам. Только он до сих пор считал, что Капитан по его представлениям должен был его убить…  
  
К счастью для Тони Пеппер уже легла спать. Тони сначала подумал о том, чтобы уйти ночевать в мастерскую, но надо было подумать о шее, на которой наверняка проявятся следы от пальцев Капитана.  
  
Стараясь не шуметь, Тони привел себя в порядок, нашел среди своих вещей тонкий свитер с высоким горлом, натянул его и убеждая себя в том, что ничего страшного не произошло, отправился спать.

***

Скатерть сбивается жесткими складками прямо под спиной Тони, но он совсем не обращает на нее внимание. Подумаешь… Гораздо важнее другое — он ощущает нетерпение Капитана — того почти трясет от предвкушения, словно все происходит впервые.  
  
Капитан не церемонится, дергает Тони на себя и сразу же засаживает член почти на половину. Может быть Тони и закричал бы — полгода назад, например, но сейчас такое грубое обращение вызывает у него только одну реакцию, от которой Капитан заводится еще сильнее.  
  
_Боль это единственное что отделяет тебя от Порядка. Только пройдя через Боль возможно прийти к Порядку. Поэтому Боль несет созидание, а значит и истинное удовольствие._  
  
Тони бы кончил только от того как грубо его трахают, его зад уже давно привык к отсутствию нежности и теперь ему мало грубости. Можно конечно высказать какую-нибудь глупость вслух, от которой у Капитана покраснеют белки глаз, а в следующее мгновение он с удовольствием сломает Тони пару костей…  
  
Тони протягивает руку и хватает полупустой стакан. Вытряхивает из него воду на пол и крепко сжимает в ладони, протягивая в сторону Капитана. Тот не сразу обращает на это внимание так как явно слишком занят тем, что пытается вытрахать из Тони дух.  
  
— Капитан, — зовет Тони и тот немного замедляется, поднимает взгляд и наконец-то видит стакан. — Пожалуйста…  
  
Капитану не нужно объяснять, что делать.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Капитан. — Только в левую.  
  
Тони почти смеется. Всемогущий Капитан Гидра проявляет что-то что приличные люди могли бы принять за заботу. Тони перекладывает стакан в другую руку и снова протягивает ее Капитану. Секс и так уже затягивается, Капитана стоит простимулировать, а Тони хочет кончить.  
  
Капитан обхватывает ладонь Тони своей и без какого-либо предупреждения сжимает. Сначала Тони чувствует давление на пальцы, потом стекло в его руке трескается и в следующий момент острые края осколков стакана впиваются ему кожу. Капитан даже не думает отпустить — он продолжает усиливать нажим, наблюдая за тем как с ладони Тони капает кровь.  
  
— Так и будешь смотреть? — почти рыча просит Тони и дергает бедрами. Иногда ему кажется, что Капитан немного размяк в этой безопасной атмосфере всеобщего повиновения, без какого-либо сопротивления.  
  
Дважды просить Капитана не приходится, он цепляется второй рукой за ногу Тони и начинает двигаться — быстро, грубо, явно сконцентрировавшись только на своем удовольствии.  
  
Тони закрывает глаза — позволяет себе медленно качаться на колючих волнах рвано подступающей боли, которая неторопливо расползается от исполосованной ладони по предплечью и дальше, заполняя собой целый мир. Может быть это просто кровь, которая стекает по руке Тони, промочив скатерть под ним и делая жесткие складки холодными и неприятными на ощупь. Тони не знает.  
  
Капитан дергает Тони на себя, прижимаясь к нему вплотную, кончая внутрь — он как правило почти не издает звуков, только лишь его лицо на мгновение превращается в странную гримасу. Каждую ее черточку Тони знает наизусть и вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет. Но в этот раз он пропускает ее так как на пике своего удовольствия Капитан крепко сжимает порезанную ладонь Тони причиняя тому боль… Достаточную чтобы испытать оргазм, который на целую долю секунды выдергивает Тони из этой реальности.  
  
Возвращаться всегда неприятно.  
  
_Боль это единственное что отделяет тебя от Порядка. Только пройдя через Боль возможно прийти к Порядку. Поэтому Боль несет созидание, а значит и истинное удовольствие._  
  
Тони нравится Порядок.  
  


***

Резкий стук разбудил Тони. Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Пеппер подошла к двери и отворила ее. За порогом стояли Хилл и несколько вооруженных агентов.  
  
— Мария, что происходит? — спросила Пеппер, а Хилл вместо того чтобы ответить посмотрела прямо на Тони и взяв что-то из рук у одного из своих подчиненных швырнула это прямо к кровати.  
  
Коробка от конфет.  
  
— Ты зря поручилась за него, Пеппер, — произнесла Хилл и зашла в комнату. — Он воспользовался своим доступом в отдел снабжения и на склад, чтобы пообщаться с Капитаном Гидрой.  
  
С этими словами Хилл подошла близко к Тони и наклонилась к нему.  
  
— Что даже ничего не скажешь в свою защиту? — она выпрямилась и кивнула агентам. Двое из них оказались возле Тони выдернули его из постели и поставили на ноги.  
  
— Старк, у тебя был весьма любопытный сон, как я посмотрю, — Хилл дернула Тони за левую руку и подняла ее вверх, чтобы всем было видно. Только сейчас Тони осознал, что пока спал сжал кулак так сильно, что проткнул кожу на ладони ногтями. Он осторожно разжал пальцы — Тони не был уверен, что привидевшееся ему сегодня ночью было всего лишь сновидением. Ему отчего-то казалось, что он пережил все увиденное на самом деле — может быть в какой-то другой жизни.  
  
Сон снова всплыл перед глазами, даже немного оглушил и Тони попытался справиться с ним, закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Объясни мне, Старк, — судя по голосу Хилл ходила по комнате туда-сюда. — Ты действительно думал, что я такая глупая и поставлю охранять самого опасного человека на планете двух дурачков, которых можно купить конфетами? Тебе не пришло в голову, что их халатность может быть всего лишь спектаклем, чтобы поймать симпатизирующих Гидре? Они сообщили мне о твоем приключении еще в первый раз, но Фьюри стало любопытно что же ты там искал, в обществе этого ублюдка и приказал ничего не делать и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
  
Тони взглянул на нее и все понял — в тюремном крыле были еще камеры, завязанные на другую систему безопасности. Хилл подготовилась, они ждали что Тони придет к Капитану.  
  
— Знаешь сначала вся эта затея с «выудить из Роджерса информацию с помощью Старка» мне не понравилась, — Хилл остановилась, коротко посмотрела на Пеппер и добавила: — Но, когда я увидела запись твоего второго посещения Капитана, все стало ясно.  
  
Она подошла к Тони поближе и уже шепотом спросила:  
  
— Каково это быть сучкой Капитана Гидры, Старк?  
  
Тони ей конечно же не ответил. Он вообще не был уверен, что сможет нормально разговаривать после того, что случилось вчера.  
  
— В наручники его, — скомандовала Хилл. — Думаю Роджерс обрадуется своему новому соседу.  
  
Тони посмотрел на Пеппер — та так ничего и не произнесла. По щекам ее текли слезы и кажется она все прекрасно понимала. В конце концов она всегда была умницей…  
  
Между Капитаном и Тони в тюремном крыле оставалась еще пустая камера. Возможно Хилл боялась, что они смогут как-то вместе совершить побег.  
  
Когда они остались без свидетелей Капитан громко, наверняка чтобы Тони услышал произнес:  
  
— Добро пожаловать.  
  
Тони ему не ответил. Последний человек, с которым он хотел сейчас общаться, как раз находился от него через две вибраниумные стенки.  
  


***

По крайней мере кормили их по расписанию. Обед мало отличался от того, что Тони мог бы съесть, не будучи заключенным — в этом, наверное, была какая-то ирония, потому что даже вне этой клетки он не чувствовал себя на свободе.  
  
Чем больше Тони думал о своих поступках, тем сильнее понимал, что действовал иррационально. Какой смысл в визитах к Капитану в одиночестве после отбоя? Зачем он прятал это от окружающих? Ведь не потому что Хилл запретила ему приходить сюда — причина таилась где-то в глубине, но Тони никак не мог ее нащупать.  
  
Капитан вел себя на удивление тихо. Не пытался разговаривать и вообще с его стороны Тони не слышал даже шагов, словно там никого и не было.  
  
Он стянул с себя свитер и оценил то, какого цвета у него теперь шея. Вместе с царапинами на груди, следами от ногтей на ладони получался неплохой комплект — и все из-за Капитана…  
  
Ближе к вечеру дверь в тюремное крыло открылась и напротив решетки в камеру Тони появилась Пеппер.  
  
— Мария разрешила принести тебе это, — сказала она и протянула между прутьями аптечку и книгу. — Ты же на стенку полезешь если не найдешь чем себя занять.  
  
— Спасибо, — Тони взял вещи из рук Пеппер и положил их на стол.  
  
Воцарилась молчание. А потом Пеппер всхлипнула, словно еще немного и она не сможет сдерживать слезы и заговорила:  
  
— Я ведь похоронила тебя, Тони, — она зажмурилась на мгновение. — Мне пришлось произносить речь стоя рядом с пустым гробом, потому что по словам Обадайи от твоего тела ничего не осталось…  
  
Лицо Пеппер изменилось — теперь она злилась.  
  
— И спустя почти год после твоей смерти мне звонит какой-то Коулсон, желая встретиться… Я откладывала разговор с ним два месяца, пока он не пришел в офис и прямо с порога не заявил, что ты жив…  
  
То, о чем говорила Пеппер — у Тони было такое ощущение будто он слышал эту историю раньше, только не помнил где и при каких обстоятельствах. Но чем дальше двигался рассказ Пеппер, тем больше Тони понимал, что еще немного и он доберется до причины своей неспособности сопротивляться Капитану.  
  
— Знаешь, что мне сообщили, когда я спросила почему ты не пытался выбраться из Гидры? — Пеппер говорила громче и не было никаких сомнений что Капитан все слышал — хотя ее это похоже вообще не волновало. — Фьюри сказал мне, что ты сломался. Не выдержал того, что с тобой делало это чудовище…  
  
Тут Пеппер посмотрела в сторону камеры Капитана и у Тони появилось опасение что тот за ними наблюдает.  
  
— Я не верила этим рассказам… Боже, как я радовалась, когда ты оказался тут, живой и здоровый, — Пеппер подошла к Тони ближе и протянула руку между прутьями решетки и Тони взял ее за ладонь. — Даже когда мы не могли быть близки как нам того хотелось я думала, что тебе просто нужно немного времени, чтобы вновь почувствовать вкус нормальной жизни. До сегодняшнего утра я даже представить не могла что ты находишься в такой зависимости от него…  
  
Она отступила назад, но Тони не хотел, чтобы Пеппер уходила. Может быть он видел в ней последний якорь, удерживающий от полноценного признания проблемы.

— Я не знаю что собирается с тобой делать Фьюри, — произнесла она, повернувшись к выходу. — Но вряд ли я смогу когда-нибудь смотреть на тебя и видеть того Тони, который когда-то давно принимал меня на работу. Видимо он на самом деле умер в Афганистане…

Пеппер ушла.

Тони стало так горько. Он ничего не мог изменить — все самое плохое в его жизни уже случилось. Теперь ему оставалось только довольствоваться плодами своих поступков.

Все было нормально. А потом он увидел черный мундир, черепа и щупальца и что-то внутри Тони надломилось. Причем он словно хотел этого — с момента как Капитан оказался в тюремном крыле, так близко, что достаточно просто подойти Тони не мог себе отказать. Он хотел оказаться рядом с Капитаном и для этого у него был миллион отговорок.

Кажется, от осознания того что происходит у Тони снова началась паника.

Он схватился за прутья и прижавшись к решетке лицом громко спросил:

— Что ты сделал со мной?

Ответ последовал почти сразу:

— Ничего особенного.

— Ничего особенного? — переспросил Тони. На ум сразу пришел сегодняшний сон — яркий, манящий и агрессивный. Тони хотелось прокручивать сцены из него снова и снова, чтобы понять… Да именно так он себе это оправдывал.

— Ты меня изнасиловал, — Тони не был уверен в том вопрос это или утверждение. В конце концов в его сновидении никто не сопротивлялся, кажется все происходило по согласию.

— Я пришел сюда за тобой, Тони, — ответил Капитан и судя по его голосу он тоже подошел к решетке. — Я люблю тебя.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что такое любовь? Или выдумал себе свою и пытаешься убедить окружающих, что именно она самая правильная?

— Тони, я понимаю, что тебе трудно разобраться в том, что на тебя свалилось. В конце концов эти варвары использовали на тебе твою же разработку… Поверь мне, когда память вернется, ты сделаешь все чтобы уйти от этого места как можно дальше.

На это Тони ничего не решился ответить. Он боялся, что Капитан прав и когда Тони разберется что к чему-то будет сам от себя не в восторге. Или наоборот — Тони станет тем, кто так охотно принимал член Капитана лежа на столе с осколками стекла в ладони.

***

  
Они пришли за ним рано утром. Ну по крайней мере Тони так показалось — на него надели наручники и вывели из тюремного крыла. Он спрашивал своих конвоиров куда его ведут, но ни один из них не ответил.

Бесконечные коридоры все не кончались и вскоре Тони вообще перестал их опознавать. Это была какая-то неизвестная ему территория, в которой ему раньше никогда не доводилось бывать.

Тони вспоминал свои первые дни на базе и экскурсию, которую ему устроила Пеппер — тогда она много говорила о том, что это невероятное сооружение не единственное в своем роде. Она рассказывала, как в начале девяностых последние силы Щ.И.Т.а потратили остатки средств на создание нескольких убежищ, чтобы агентам, на которых Гидра начала охоту было где укрыться. Со временем эти базы превратились в очаги сопротивления, но благодаря договору, который Фьюри заключил с Капитаном Гидрой здесь стало по-настоящему безопасно…

Когда коридоры наконец-то закончились Тони оказался в достаточно светлом помещении, которое можно было принять за медицинский кабинет. По крайней мере кресло выглядело похожим на стоматологическое, разве что многочисленные ремни на нем намекали об ином предназначении.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы сюда меня привели не для того чтобы прочитать лекцию об уходе за зубами, — произнес Тони. Следом за конвоирами в комнату вошли Хилл и Пеппер, а за ними человек в строгом костюме с совершенно дурацким галстуком. В руках у него был квадратный пластмассовый контейнер с эмблемой Гидры.

Никто Тони ничего не сказал — его силой посадили на кресло и привязали к нему ремнями.

Человек в костюме подошел к Тони поближе и произнес:

— Мы с вами знакомы, но вы к сожалению, этого не помните. И это хорошо, — человек улыбнулся и достал из контейнера какое-то устройство напоминающее обруч.

Тони прострелило узнаванием — он уже был в этой комнате и в абсолютно такой же ситуации, только в прошлый раз…

В памяти вспыхнула сцена, где Тони сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но вооруженные до зубов люди Хилл направили на него какое-то оружие… И броня… Броня? Она отваливалась от тела Тони как скорлупа от сваренного яйца и он не мог атаковать.

А потом его привязали к креслу и обруч, который Тони сам же и изобрел, чтобы стирать неугодные Гидре мысли и воспоминания, почти сразу же оказался у него на голове.

И вот Хилл только что приказала повторить процедуру. Тони задергался. В его разуме заворочалась информация об устройстве, изменяющем сознание, и он внезапно осознал две вещи. Первая гласила, что в этот раз мозг Тони мог получить непоправимый ущерб, а вторая — ничего не получится. Тони сам написал рекомендацию для тех, кто будет пользоваться этим обручем, что подвергать «чистке» можно не чаще чем раз в полгода.

— Пожалуйста, Пеппер, скажи им что это необязательно, — Тони попытался ослабить ремни, но у него не получилось. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я просто ошибся, ну с кем не бывает…

Тони почувствовал, как полоска холодного металла легла ему на лоб. Кожу головы начало покалывать — прибор разогревался.

— Послушайте… — Тони обратился к человеку в костюме. — Я не знаю, как вас зовут, но давайте вы снимете с меня эту штуку? Она не подействует, я ее собрал, поверьте мне!

— Он нам зубы заговаривает, — произнесла Хилл. — Давайте уже сделаем это и разойдемся. Фьюри нужен Старк, мы не можем его потерять из-за его обострившегося стокгольмского синдрома.

Боже, они не в курсе. Никто из них не видел подробную инструкцию, которая конечно же доступна только самым доверенным лицам из медицинской службы Гидры. Они украли обруч и даже не удосужились разобраться что он делает?.. И эти люди должны были вести человечество в светлое будущее?

Тони стало смешно, а потом до ужаса обидно. Ему осталось только молиться, что когда этот человек-костюм с ужасным галстуком включит прибор то ничего не случится. Тони не хотел расставаться со своим мозгом. Господи, да это его любимый орган!

— Пеппер, — Тони повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть ее и Хилл. — Солнышко, пожалуйста, вы совершаете большую ошибку. Вы же понимаете, что фактически подвергаете меня пыткам?

Последний вопрос уже был обращен к Хилл. Она посмотрела на Тони и проигнорировал его слова, спросила:

— Долго еще?

— Минуту, — ответил человек-костюм. — Больно не будет.

Тони знал, что тот его обманывает. Одной из базовых функций обруча как раз было приносить сильную боль, чтобы все, кто ожидал такой же участи и находились поблизости начали испытывать ужас, как только услышали крики.

Кожу под обручем начало жечь и Тони закрыл глаза.

Началось.

***

  
Тони открыл глаза. Часы на противоположной стороне стены все также тикали — только теперь этот звук не вызывал умиротворения. От него хотелось бежать, защищаться… Тони зачем-то протянул руку к изголовью кровати, словно был уверен, что там должно быть что-то, например, нож…

«Какой еще нож?» — пронеслось в голове у Тони. Он сделал глубокий вдох и осмотрелся — рядом мирно сопела Пеппер… да, та самая Пеппер, что не стала ничего делать и позволила рискнуть мозгами Тони ради какого-то сомнительного плана Фьюри.

Но сейчас не это казалось самым главным. Тони медленно поднялся с кровати, вышел в ванную и посмотрев на себя в зеркало осознал, что обруч сделал с его памятью кое-что совершенно неожиданное.

Он помнил абсолютно все.

Как оказался в Гидре и стал Железным Палачом, практически за три месяца написал основу для «Озарения» — инженеры Гидры дольше собирали хелликерриеры… Как целый год Капитан Гидра вытворял с его телом все, на что у него хватило фантазии, вызвав у Тони нездоровую зависимость и симпатию к идеалам Гидры...

Тони думал о том, что теперь у него появилась самая настоящая возможность скрыться от Капитана, сбежать с этой базы и никто никогда не узнает где он… Но эта идея почему-то Тони не нравилась. Может быть потому, что включала отсутствие покоя и безопасности.

В конце концов, Капитан ему доверял — нужно пользоваться этим.

— Тони, ты в порядке? — на пороге ванной появилась Пеппер. Вид у нее был встревоженный.

— Пеппер, ты не можешь мне объяснить откуда все это? — Тони постарался как можно натуральнее сыграть удивление, когда показывал на синяки на шее, царапины на груди и следы от ногтей на ладони… Боже, они уничтожили рисунок из шрамов, который сделал Капитан… Тони отчего-то захотелось найти человека, ответственного за это и...

Он не слушал объяснения Пеппер, все равно они были так себе.

— Зачем ты так рано встал? — спросила она и обняла Тони. — Еще даже десяти нет.

— Просто такое ощущение, что я спал целые сутки, — Тони пожал плечами. Да его слова могли звучать как невинное предположение, но после обруча действительно наступал долгий сон. Возможно Пеппер просто не знала этого.

— Мне кажется стоит отправиться поработать, — Тони кое-как выпутался из объятий Пеппер и отправился одеваться. — Вдруг нужно просто немного устать, чтобы снова вернуться к моему привычному режиму дня.

Пеппер ничего не успела ему ответить — Тони уже выскочил из комнаты.  


Он шел по коридорам базы и кажется люди вокруг смотрели на него иначе — словно знали, что еще вчера он был врагом номер один.

Сначала Тони будто по наитию чуть не отправился в сторону тюремного крыла. Он вовремя остановился, развернулся и отправился в мастерскую.

Внутри все было также как он и оставил — за исключением того, что диск с материалами по «Озарению» исчез. Впрочем, Тони ожидал чего-то такого. Ну кто стал бы доверять такую информацию тому, кто стелется перед Капитаном Гидрой.

Забавно, что теперь Тони даже и не нужен был диск. Все необходимые знания по «Озарению» всегда хранились в самом надежном месте — у него в голове. А после повторной встряски обручем в разуме Тони открылся миллион дверей, которые он еще два дня назад никогда бы не смог даже и нащупать.

«Боже, у меня же теперь есть доступ к внешнему интернету», — вот какой была первая мысль Тони, когда он осознал ситуацию в которой оказался. Он обладал всеми своими знаниями и умениями, а также огромным пластом информации, почерпнутой из Гидры. Разве не в таких условиях люди меняли мир к лучшему?

Первым делом Тони взялся за видеонаблюдение в мастерской — только на этот раз сделал все как следует, а не тяп-ляп. Как только понял, что никто за ним не наблюдал забрался туда, где мечтал оказаться с тех пор как оказался в Трискелионе.

«Очень рад что вы живы, сэр», — появилось на мониторе. В голове Тони эти слова конечно же прозвучали голосом электронного дворецкого.

«Джарвис, ты не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал, — ответил ему Тони. — Твоя урезанная версия, написанная для работы в Гидре даже в подметки тебе не годится».

«Чем я могу вам помочь? И почему нам приходится общаться таким образом?» — Джарвис сыпал вопросами и Тони едва успевал прочитать их прежде чем они исчезали с экрана.

«Это временная мера, — ответил Тони. — Мне нужно чтобы ты проник в подсеть Гидры и поглотил своего младшего брата. Остальные инструкции дам позже».

«Будет сделано».

Через час Тони отправил Джарвису подробности того, что ему необходимо сделать. В ответ от ИскИна пришло: «Срок выполнения — двенадцать часов».

***

  
Когда тяжелое и горячее тело прижимает его к матрасу — первое, о чем думает Тони, что нужно сопротивляться. Но ничего не делает, так как все еще спит и сквозь дрему ощущает чужое дыхание, что опаляет ему шею. Где-то на фоне тикают старинные часы и откуда-то Тони знает, что они вот-вот пробьют семь утра.

Тони выпадает из сна в реальность, когда Капитан стягивает с его штаны. И все что под ними. Спасибо что не рвет на мелкие кусочки. Тони замирает и прислушивается — судя по тому как от Капитана пышет жаром он только что с пробежки или поднялся прямиком из спортзала. В такие моменты Тони помнит — не надо делать ничего, что Капитан может принять за неповиновение. Ходить в гипсе еще месяц он не хочет, только предыдущий сняли…

Капитан дергает Тони на себя и уже сразу прижимается стоящим колом членом к его голой заднице. Тони вздрагивает — дернул же черт уснуть на животе. Впрочем, вряд ли какая-то другая поза может избавить Тони от секса с Капитаном. Единственная ситуация, когда Капитан его не трогает — это творческие запои. Наверное, больше чем тело Тони Капитана заводит его ум и это маленькое открытие позволяет Тони выдохнуть и получать редкие передышки. А костям — немного времени чтобы срастись.

Капитан входит без предупреждения, тянет за бедра, заставляя встать на четвереньки и Тони как послушный мальчик подчиняется. Просто пусть это поскорее закончится, и он рухнет обратно на кровать — досыпать оставшиеся три-четыре часа.

Но сегодня Капитан не торопится вытрахать из Тони весь дух. Он делает пару толчков, гладит Тони по ягодицам и спине, а потом замирает. У Тони хватает смелости посмотреть на него, чтобы узнать, что тот задумал.

У Капитана очень довольное лицо — Тони это не нравится. Черт возьми, в прошлый раз именно с такой улыбкой Капитан приказывает Тони весь день ходить голым. Ну если не считать ошейник. В другой день — все заканчивается для Тони двумя сломанными ребрами…

— Двигайся, Тони, — наконец произносит Капитан и шлепает ладонью по бедру Тони. Утренняя зарядка Капитана — это единственное время в сутках, когда он не носит свой черный как кофе мундир с дурацкими черепушками или тактическую форму Капитана Гидры с алыми как кровь полосками. На нем простые спортивные штаны и белоснежная футболка — с виду никто и не скажет, что он воплощение мирового зла.

— Не заставляй меня повторять.

Тони подчиняется. Он подается назад, насаживается, мнет простынь в кулаках, цепляет зубами задравшуюся до самой шеи футболку и думает лишь о том, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть… Он сделает Капитану «Озарение» и заставит три огромных машины направить все свои высокотехнологичные и смертоносные пушки в одну точку — чтобы больше никогда не видеть его улыбку.

Тони знает, как нужно сделать, чтобы Капитан кончил, но ему кажется не хватает терпения. Нельзя торопиться — ведь тогда Капитан почувствует фальшь и будет мучить тело Тони до полудня. К счастью в двенадцать у него собрание руководящего состава Гидры.

Тони позволяет себе сжиматься, наращивать темп, но старается делать это аккуратно, возможно, даже с математической точностью. Капитана как творение самой передовой науки так легко перевести в цифры и формулы, что Тони постоянно делает это. Считает, анализирует, размышляет, но совершенно точно не позволяет себе чувствовать.

Когда Капитан кончает, Тони не торопится отстраниться от него — он знает, что это может быть еще не финал.

— Перевернись, — командует Капитан, когда выходит из Тони.

На спине лежать неудобно из-за сбившейся простыни, скомканной футболки и мокрых пятен под задницей, но вряд ли это беспокоит Тони. Капитан все еще смотрит на него, изучает взглядом и как всегда лишает своего внимания тот факт, что Тони этот секс не доставил ничего кроме еще большего желания выспаться.

Капитан уходит. Тони выдыхает. Возможно слишком громко или чересчур радостно — никто сегодня не будет бить его или ломать кости только чтобы сыграть на самой запретной струне его удовольствия. Конечно иногда Тони сам сдается и подыгрывает Капитану, но лишь потому, что несмотря на огромные размеры и колоссальное величие Гидры в ней очень одиноко.

***

  
В этот раз Тони не сомневался — его яркое и наполненное деталями сновидение было воспоминанием. Многое из пережитого им за последний год вставало на свои места собираясь в целое, как паззл у которого внезапно обнаружились недостающие детали.

Пока Джарвис занимался выполнением инструкций Тони думал, чем себя занять. Можно конечно провести остаток дня в мастерской, чтобы не вызвать ни у кого подозрений, но Тони хотел поговорить с Фьюри, чтобы наконец-то понять его мотивы. Поэтому он вышел из мастерской и направился туда, где по мнению Тони тот мог находиться.

Тони обнаружил его в том самом ангаре, где проводились собрания. Инвалидное кресло Фьюри стояло недалеко от «сцены». Больше тут никого не было.

— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил Тони.

— Тони, — Фьюри развернулся. — Иногда я прихожу сюда, чтобы подумать. Это знаешь ли одно из самых спокойных мест на базе.

В ангаре действительно почти всегда было пусто, так как единственное ради чего здесь собирались люди так это послушать Фьюри.

— А ты как забрел так далеко от своей мастерской?

— Хочу спросить кое-что, — Тони подошел поближе, огляделся чтобы удостовериться, что никто не подслушивает. — Зачем вы приказали украсть меня у Капитана?

Тони сам запнулся за формулировку — «украсть» не у Гидры, не вытащить из плена. «Украсть у Капитана».

Фьюри наклонил голову, словно не желал смотреть на Тони.

— Я ожидал что повторная процедура окажется бесполезной, — кажется он был разочарован. — Но я надеялся, что у нас будет немного времени, прежде чем ты поймешь, что к чему.

— Так все-таки?

— Я узнал о том что ты жив от моих людей в Гидре. Они несколько месяцев безрезультатно пытались связаться с тобой, намекнуть, чтобы ты не терял надежду, — Фьюри стянул с себя очки и «уставился» на Тони. — Мы бы вытащили тебя оттуда.

— Но не успели?

— Не успели, — повторил Фьюри. — Роджерс слишком давно желал завербовать тебя. Неудивительно что он действовал так небрежно, что умудрился сломать тебя почти мгновенно. Грубо, никакого изящества или намека на идеологическую вербовку, только старое как этот мир насилие.

Тони поежился. Может быть дело было в том, что в ангаре отсутствовало отопление. Или он просто не думал о себе как о «сломанном».

— Хотя ты, наверное, так не считаешь, — словно прочитав мысли Тони произнес Фьюри. — Давай я приведу тебе пример, который сразу расставит все точки над i — будучи Железным Палачом ты лично спалил восемь мелких баз сопротивления. Семь из них были абсолютно безоружны — там просто жили люди, не согласные с идеологией Гидры и ее принципами устройства мира.

— Они вносили смуту, — не задумываясь ответил Тони. — Они сеяли хаос.

— Ничего они не сеяли, — Фьюри повысил голос. — Какой вред от женщин, детей и стариков?

 

Тони прекрасно помнил отчеты по тем поселениям — ученые бежавшие от вербовки, их семьи, дезертиры, преступники… Эти люди не хотели работать на благо человечества, ничего не привнесли в мировую культуру и науку. Они только пользовались тем, что создавало общество под управлением Капитана, оставляя после себя беспорядок… Они ограничивали своих ученых моралью и этикой, заставляя их годами топтаться на месте, отвергая любую возможность прорыва.

— Я по твоему лицу вижу, что ты не считаешь себя неправым, — продолжил Фьюри. — А теперь подумай — как бы на твои действия отреагировал ты сам, скажем пятилетней давности?

— Нет, это вы ничего не понимаете, — Тони вдруг осознал, что никак не сможет объяснить Фьюри почему все поступки Железного Палача правильные.

— Мне-то как раз все ясно. Даже будучи слепым я вижу, как твое отношение к Гидре изменилось. Я не осуждаю тебя, просто прошу не пытаться делать вид, что Капитан не имеет над тобой власти.

Тони хотел возразить, но разве в этом был смысл? Он прекрасно понимал, что как только снова окажется в Трискелионе и Капитан позовет, то Тони не сможет ему отказать. Ни в чем. В отличие от притчи о лягушке в молоке Тони барахтался чересчур сильно и вместо того чтобы выбраться намертво застрял в масле. И самое ужасное — он думал, что это не так уж и плохо.

— Скоро мы оба уйдем отсюда, — произнес Тони. — Я прошу вас и ваших людей не мешать нам — тогда никто не пострадает.

Фьюри кивнул.

— Я приказал выкрасть тебя и стереть память потому что надеялся, что ты превратишь «Озарение» в инструмент защиты, — сказал он. — Если бы на нашей стороне находилось такое грозное оружие, то Гидра отстала бы, давая нам возможность занять небольшую территорию и сделать ее пристанищем, для всех, кто нашел в себе силы сказать ей «нет».

— Инструмент защиты? — переспросил Тони. — Как три огромных хелликерриера могут вам в этом помочь? Вы думаете, что Капитан испугается их?

— О, конечно же нет. «Озарение» призвано воздействовать на его подчиненных. Сам Роджерс испытывает страх не перед этим.

Тони даже представить себе не мог, чтобы что-то на этой планете могло повергнуть Капитана Гидру в ужас.

— Веришь ты или нет, но есть вещи, которых боится даже Стивен Роджерс.

— Это какие, например,?

— Интеллект Старков, — с этими словами Фьюри улыбнулся.

Тони знал, что Гидра убила его родителей — они это не особо скрывали. Да сам Капитан держал в своем кабинете первую страницу газеты со статьей о той аварии. Еще часто приговаривал, что «Говард получил по заслугам так как считал, что может быть умнее Гидры».

Раньше Тони не придавал особого значения этим словам, потому что одной из причин его ненависти к Капитану как раз была гибель отца и матери. Но он прекрасно понимал, что нельзя посадить человека, удержать которого не смогла даже смерть.

Правда оказавшись внутри Гидры Тони как-то попытался выяснить, кто же был исполнителем этого задания, кого Капитан отправил решить участь Старков. Но в итоге узнал лишь о том, что этого агента давно нет в живых — погиб на задании при попытке убить короля Ваканды. Об этом Тони никогда не спрашивал Капитана, молча собирая броню, способную пробить даже вибраниум, чтобы в один прекрасный день выяснить кто посмел отобрать у него право на месть...

— Чем же «интеллект Старков» так страшен? В подчинении Гидры тысячи ученых и многие даже умнее меня, — Тони подумал, что Фьюри с ним играет, видимо все еще надеясь завербовать на сторону сопротивления. — Только не надо мне больше рассказывать сказки про «бриллиант в короне».

— Ум Говарда сделал Капитана таким каким мы его знаем, а твой гений способен уничтожить Гидру или помочь ей окончательно завоевать мир. Ты можешь этого не осознавать, Тони, но только тебе решать, кем тебя запомнят следующие поколения.

— Хорошая речь, Фьюри, но меня не проняло, — Тони отступил назад и еще раз огляделся. — Пожалуй, мне пора идти. Пора собираться в дорогу.

***

  
Тони не успел пройти и десятка метров от ангара — навстречу ему вышла Хилл и ее люди.

— Можете не напрягаться, дорогу я знаю, — сказал Тони зашагал мимо Хилл в сторону тюремного крыла.

Они закрыли его в той же камере что и в прошлый раз, только теперь Хилл надела на Тони наручники. Можно было даже не гадать — она боялась.

— Фьюри решил рискнуть и попробовать стереть тебе память еще раз? — раздался голос Капитана, когда Хилл и ее люди ушли. Видимо они полагали что вибраниум не позволит совершить побег — у Тони на этот счет было свое мнение.

— Все еще считаешь меня насильником и воплощением мирового зла? — несмотря на то что Тони не мог видеть лица Капитана он почему-то подумал, что тот явно надеется услышать согласие.

— Да, — произнес Тони. Он сидел на кровати и смотрел на ту самую книгу что принесла ему Пеппер, а затем встал и взял ее в руки. На обложке красовалось название «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда» — с нее ведь все и началось. С того что Тони хотел помочь Беннеру, защитить детей от ужасающих экспериментов над людьми и ради этого можно было переступить через себя. Сделать что-то неприятное, запачкаться как следует — главное в итоге дойти до цели. И неважно какие средства были использованы по пути.

— Сегодня вечером мы уйдем отсюда, — сказал Тони. Капитан никак не отреагировал на эти слова, но он точно услышал их.

***

  
Ровно через двенадцать часов после того как Тони дал Джарвису указания своды базы начало трясти. Все выглядело как землетрясение, но Тони прекрасно знал, что в этой местности их не бывает — значит, это был Джарвис.

Люди Хилл открыли дверь в тюремное крыло и по двое встали напротив камер Тони и Капитана.

— Встать, подойти, и чтобы мы видели руки, — скомандовал один из них.

Тони подчинился, его запястья все равно были зафиксированы наручниками и пока Джарвис не доберется сюда, не стоило нервировать тех, у кого палец лежал на спусковом крючке автомата.

Грохот становился громче, будто бы приближался и Тони кожей чувствовал, как скоро вместо искусственного света ламп он будет наслаждаться настоящим.

— Даже не думайте, что сможете выбраться отсюда, — возле двери прозвучал голос Хилл — она оказалась в поле видимости Тони и направила на него оружие. — Все это крыло бронировано вибраниумом, никто не сможет проникнуть сюда.

Тони стало весело.

— Тебе смешно, Старк? — спросила Хилл и приблизилась к решетке. Дуло автомата коснулось подбородка Тони.

— Конечно, — он пожал плечами. — Как же иначе? Вы так активно демонстрируете свое невежество, что я больше не в силах его игнорировать. Из любой клетки можно выбраться — главное правильно подобрать ключ.

Хилл собиралась ответить Тони, но не успела. Все помещение наполнилось высоким жужжащим звуком, от которого становилось не по себе и хотелось закрыть уши руками.

— Что за… — Хилл смотрела по сторонам стараясь понять откуда идет шум, но все было бесполезно.

Тони ощутил, как маркеры брони под его кожей, которые никто в сопротивлении не догадался удалить, начали зудеть. Он отступил в сторону прижался к стене и в следующий момент — вибраниумный потолок в камере лопнул. Внутрь спустился марк Железного Палача — тот самый, в котором Тони совсем недавно планировал штурмовать столицу Ваканды. Марк был закончен и полностью в рабочем состоянии — особенно его звуковые пушки встроенные во все конечности, но из-за разработки «Озарения» сафари по Африке пришлось отложить. А потом конечно же случился плен у сопротивления…

— Какого… Железный Палач здесь! В атаку! — скомандовала Хилл и это были ее последние слова. Один выстрел и все агенты Щ.И.Т.а находящиеся в тюремном крыле упали замертво.

— Ну наконец-то, — Тони подошел к броне и управляемый Джарвисом марк направил железные ладони на наручники — те почти мгновенно рассыпались в мелкую крошку. Доспех раскрылся и Тони наконец-то облачился в него и впервые за последние три месяца почувствовал себя на своем месте.

Он выбил звуковой пушкой решетку. Повторил тоже самое с камерой Капитана.

— Кажется мой внеплановый отпуск подходит к концу, — произнес он, взглянул на трупы и добавил: — Жаль у меня нет с собой щита, чтобы расколоть им голову Фьюри…

— Ты не будешь этого делать, — перебил его Тони. Раньше он никогда себе этого не позволил, но сейчас… Это было новое и интересное чувство.

Капитан похоже не оценил. Он смотрел так, словно еще немного и начнет ломать броню голыми руками, желая добраться до Тони и наказать его прямо здесь.

— Они получат по заслугам, — быстро сказал Тони прежде чем Капитан начал действовать. — Но не так.

Кажется, этого ответа было достаточно.

— Джарвис, кратчайший путь в Трискелион, — попросил Тони и развел руки в разные стороны предлагая Капитану себя в качестве транспорта. Тот не стал долго думать — обнял железный доспех.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — ответил Джарвис и Железный Палач рванул прочь из этой базы через дыру в потолке.  


***

  
Возвращаться в Трискелион по собственной воле было странно. Впервые за все время, что Тони находился там он не чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он смотрел на Капитана и осознавал, что больше не боится его. Более того, Тони совершенно перестал переживать из-за того, кем он стал.

Взглянув на сопротивление изнутри Тони внезапно понял насколько мир за пределами Гидры несовершенен и как быстро движется к саморазрушению. Эти люди ничего не производили, не делали лучше, они разрушали Порядок, ломая чужие жизни, загоняя талантливых ученых и прекрасных солдат в коробки вроде той базы и обрекая их на существование полное страха и ложной надежды.

У Тони были силы и возможности исправить это. Раз и навсегда закончить бесполезное противостояние. Фьюри был прав, когда сказал, что Тони способен спасти этот мир или уничтожить Гидру. Правда, Тони думал, что эти два вроде бы противоположных варианта не всегда взаимоисключающие. Он мог сделать и то, и другое — единственный кто стоял на пути у Тони был Капитан.

Что делать с этой проблемой Тони тоже придумал.

— Фьюри может попытаться обыграть нас и обнародовать информацию о том что ты жив, — произнес Капитан. После того как они поднялись на Этаж он вел себя гораздо тише и Тони подозревал что у него что-то на уме.

— Тогда нужно опередить его.

— Каким образом? Рассказать всем что ты не погиб в Афганистане? Это не самая лучшая идея, — Капитан подошел к Тони почти вплотную. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза и все его намерения читались так явно, что становилось даже смешно. Тони прекрасно помнил слова Фьюри о страхе Капитана перед интеллектом Старков и вдруг понял, как именно это можно использовать.

— Пресс-конференция, завтра в полдень, — предложил Тони. Ладони Капитана уже оказались у него на заднице и тот явно намеревался закончить день совершенно определенным образом.

— Хорошо, — согласился Капитан и укусил Тони за мочку уха. А потом толкнул его в сторону спальни.

Тони шел к кровати, видя тот самый нож с инициалами Маргарет Картер, уже слыша знакомое тиканье и в голове у него было так много мыслей.

Из любой клетки можно выбраться — главное правильно подобрать ключ. Он сам это сказал. «Ключом» из этой «клетки», Трискелиона, нет, всего лишь одной единственной комнаты, в которой сейчас оказался Тони был он сам.

Он остановился, уперевшись коленями в покрывало, развернулся и медленно стянув с себя футболку произнес:

— Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?

Капитан положил руки Тони на грудь, изучая пальцами то место где когда-то были череп и щупальца, а теперь всего лишь несколько крупных царапин поверх пересаженной кожи.

Он кивнул и начал стягивать с себя тот самый синий комбинезон — под ним у Капитана ничего не было.

— Я бы хотел, — заговорил Тони — он знал какой эффект его слова произведут на Капитана поэтому старался говорить, как можно более неуверенно, — чтобы хоть раз ты не стал душить, ломать, оставлять на мне синяки или каким-либо другим способом делать больно…

Капитан замер на месте и лицо у него было такое словно Тони ему геноцид устроить предложил.

— Ты просишь меня быть…

— Нежным.

Сложно сохранять лицо, когда сам не веришь в то что говоришь. Но если Тони хотел, чтобы завтра и через месяц все получилось, он должен быть убедителен. В конце концов, разве не взаимности все эти месяцы Капитан так желал получить от Тони?

Но вместо того чтобы продолжить раздеваться или как-либо отреагировать на его слова Капитан отступил назад и быстро вышел из спальни. Как потом узнал Тони он пошел в самое людное для этого времени суток место Трискелиона — в казарму для личной гвардии Капитана — и убил там всех, кого нашел. Голыми руками, тридцать пять человек.

Он вернулся на Этаж уже за полночь, но рядом с Тони не лег.

Тони же подумал, что его «ключик» подошел идеально.

***

  
Журналисты шумели так громко что закладывало уши. Вспышки фотокамер слепили, сотни телевизионных каналов транслировали пресс-конференцию в прямом эфире.

Тони был уверен, что и интернет будет еще как минимум месяц гудеть, а самым популярным хэштегом года станет «#ТониСтаркЖив».

— Я знаю, что у вас ко мне есть куча вопросов, — заговорил он когда в конференц-зале воцарилась относительная но тишина. — Скажу коротко — моя «смерть» была инсценирована, дабы не случилось настоящей. Очень много моих недоброжелателей хотели вывести меня из игры, но благодаря Капитану Роджерсу и всему руководству Гидры я могу сейчас стоять перед вами, целый и невредимый.

Капитан стоял немного слева от Тони и выглядел паршиво. После вчерашней бойни он был молчалив и единственный раз, когда обратился к Тони то попросил его выбирать слова во время выступления.

— Какие планы на будущее, мистер Старк? — раздалось с задних рядов, Тони не видел автора вопроса.

— На будущее? — повторил Тони и сделал вид что задумался. — Перевод всех оружейных заводов Старк Индастриз на прямое производство для Гидры. У нас много работы в этом несовершенном мире.

— Чем же вы занимались эти полтора года, что вас считали погибшим? Просто сидели в убежище, предоставленном Гидрой? — спросила одна из журналисток, кажется ее фамилия была Эверхарт. Ее статьи Тони не нравились.

— Нет, конечно я нашел себе занятие достойное моего интеллекта, — с этими словами Тони достал из-под тумбы с микрофоном шлем от своего первого марка — черно-золотой, который и прославил его на весь мир — а потом громко произнес:

— Я Железный Палач.

***

  
Интернет гудел не месяц, а целых два, но Тони был в одном шаге от того чтобы дать человечеству еще один повод для обсуждения. «Озарение», несмотря на вынужденные задержки из-за апгрейдов технологиями Старк Индастриз, вот-вот должно было подняться в небо и сейчас, когда Тони и Капитан стояли в наблюдательной рубке и смотрели как сопла репульсоров медленно разогревались прежде чем заработать в полную силу, жизнь казалась не такой уж и плохой.

Особенно если учесть, что с той самой ночи возвращения в Трискелион Капитан так ни разу к Тони и не прикоснулся. Кажется, самый могущественный человек на планете никак не мог совладать с собственной жаждой причинять боль и был совершенно беспомощен перед просьбой о капельке нежности.

— Запуск по вашей команде, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис, который после интеграции со своей младшей версией и алгоритмами «Озарения» принял на себя все командные функции. И подчинялся он конечно же только Тони.

— Вот он, триумф Гидры, — произнес Капитан. Последние недели он выглядел нервным и невозможность ответить на инициативу Тони, на его особенное желание близости, кажется выводила его из себя. Тони чувствовал, что еще немного и тот просто сорвется и тогда одними переломами ему не отделаться. Впрочем, он ждал этого момента, потому что в ту секунду, когда Капитан потеряет над собой контроль Тони получит над ним абсолютную власть.

— Нет, Гидра тут не при чем, — сказал Тони и Капитан взглянул на него удивленно. — Что? Не смотри на меня так — «Озарение» полностью мое детище, Гидра всего лишь строила его для меня.

— Да как ты смеешь, — прошипел Капитан и схватил Тони за горло. Вот оно, похоже все. — Ты всего лишь винтик в механизме, если станешь мешаться Гидра прожует тебя и выплюнет!

Несмотря на возмущение словами Тони внимание Капитана было сосредоточено явно на другом — он хотел секса прямо здесь и сейчас. Тони видел это по его лицу, по тому как ладонь Капитана сжалась на его шее — еще немного и грань будет пройдена.

Тони сделал то, чего от него вряд ли ожидали — он подался вперед и поцеловал Капитана. Тот от неожиданности даже ослабил хватку, словно растерялся от такого ответа Тони.

— А теперь отпусти меня, — потребовал Тони, когда отстранился от Капитана.

— И не подумаю, — сказал тот и кажется он воспринял произошедшее как разрешение действовать дальше.

— Или они наделают в тебе столько дырок, что никакая сыворотка не поможет, — Тони показал рукой в сторону хелликерриеров. Все нижние пушки были направлены в сторону рубки и остроты зрения Капитана должно хватить чтобы разглядеть их и понять, что Тони не блефует.

— Джарвис? — Капитан обратился к ИскИну. — Что происходит?

— Мистер Старк обладает исключительным правом контроля над всей системой «Озарения». Впрочем, как и над другими частями электронного обеспечения Гидры.

— Что мешает мне прямо сейчас свернуть тебе шею? Мои программисты рано или поздно взломают «Озарение» и получат к нему доступ, — кажется Капитану нужно было больше доказательств. Что же, у Тони они были.

Он расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и когда развел ее полы в стороны лицо Капитана, который кажется не верил тому что видел озарилось голубым светом.

— В нем конечно нет столько энергии как в полноценном арк-реакторе из-за плоской формы и другого предназначения, но свои функции он исполняет исправно, — Тони чувствовал, как с каждым его словом хватка на шее становилась все слабее, пока Капитан вообще не убрал руку и не отступил назад. — Связан напрямую с моей нервной системой, посажен на углеродно-вибраниумные композиты прямо на грудину. Удалить невозможно, отключить — тем более.

Он шагнул навстречу Капитану, показывая пальцем на грудь.

— Коснешься меня, и вся мощь «Озарения» обрушится на тебя, — Тони видел что-то новое на лице Капитана, кажется это были… ужас и восхищение?

— Как ты можешь так поступить со мной? После всего что я тебе дал?  


— Что ты мне дал? — переспросил Тони и чуть не засмеялся. — Нездоровую любовь к нанесению себе увечий? Невозможность достичь оргазма без адской боли? Так себе дары.

Но на смену возмущению и желанию отомстить пришла неприятная горечь и Тони почувствовал, что еще немного и он просто разрыдается. Просто потому, что впервые мог ощущать себя в абсолютной безопасности. Такого с ним не было даже до того, как он попал в Гидру.

— Я дал тебе шанс все исправить, — продолжил Тони. — Когда попросил хоть один раз быть нежным.

Забавно, но в тот момент Тони действительно верил, что если Капитан сможет перестать каждое прикосновение превращать в изнасилование и избиение, то у их отношений был шанс на развитие. Кажется, он все-таки заработал себе нездоровую зависимость от этого ублюдка и начал ему симпатизировать.

Капитан молчал, но судя по лицу вряд ли он раскаивался или собирался падать перед Тони на колени и умолять о прощении. Он прекрасно понимал, что делал, потому что нельзя управлять самой могущественной организацией на планете и не разбираться в элементарных вещах, вроде человеческих отношений.

— Я люблю тебя, Тони, — наконец произнес Капитан. — Своими поступками и словами ты делаешь мне больно.

Тони засмеялся, но очень быстро его веселье испарилось и по лицу потекли слезы. Он провел ладонями по щекам, стирая следы своей слабости и глядя Капитану прямо в глаза произнес:

— Что ж, тогда ты на верному пути к Порядку, — последнее слово Тони потонуло в гуле набравших полную тягу репульсоров, которые поднимали хелликерриеры в небо. Тони смотрел на них из наблюдательной рубки и думал, что наконец-то он сможет привнести в этот мир что-то свое и сделать все правильно.

Тони повернулся к Капитану, улыбнулся и, наверное, впервые не испытывая к нему ненависти — какой в ней смысл если тот больше не представлял никакой опасности, а хорошие лидеры на дороге не валялись — произнес:

— Хайль Гидра, Стив.

 


End file.
